1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light string housing devices and more specifically it relates to a light string mounting system which provides simple alignment with respect to rain gutters thereby providing sufficient space for the cover to remain in the open position.
Light string housing devices are commonly installed around the roof edge of a building structure, most commonly for housing Christmas decorations. Strings of lights having weatherproof bulbs are mounted within the light string housing devices. Some light string housing devices have covers which are pivotally attached to a channeled base. If the light string housing device is installed to close to a rain gutter or similar obstruction, the cover will not open completely thereby increasing the chance that the cover will accidentally close. It is thereby desirable to provide an assembly thereby providing simple alignment with respect to rain gutters which provides sufficient space for the cover to remain in the open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous light string housing devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,966 to Konecny; U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,414 to Branham; U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,279 to Wood; U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,628 to Reuter et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,136 to Byers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,859 to Lettenmayer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,838 to Agabekov; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,882 to Garrett; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,152 to Simpson are all illustrative of such prior art.
Konecny (U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,966) discloses a fixture for mounting to a structure which protectively encloses at least one string of lights when the lights are not in use. The fixture comprises an elongated housing with an open side, a cover movably and pivotally attached to the housing for selectively enclosing the open side.
Branham (U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,414) discloses a Christmas light mounting apparatus. Branham teaches an elongate housing having a base plate, a cover plate and a V-shaped plate pivotally attached to the cover plate for providing selective viewing of Christmas tree lights.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they do not provide a means for simple alignment with respect to rain gutters which provides sufficient space for the cover to remain in the open position.
In these respects, the light string mounting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed which provides simple alignment with respect to rain gutters which provides sufficient space for the cover to remain in the open position.